customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Sing Together (battybarney2014's version)
:This video is not to be confused with the 1985 video. Wee Sing Together is a Barney Home Video for that was released in July 12, 2005. On August 17, 2009, it was later re-released under a different title "Let's Sing with Barney". Plot Barney and the Kids whisks Stephaine and Kimball to the hangout to celebrate Stephanie's Birthday and his seventh year old and having a New Year Eve at Stephanie's House in Los Angeles, California. Meanwhile, Sally gets a surprise when her two favorite stuffed animals, Melody Mouse and Hum Bear, magically come to life and take her and her little brother, Jonathan, and their dog, Bingo, to the magical Wee Sing Park to meet a marching band and celebrate her birthday party with their friends. They sing, dance, and learn how to conquer their The Special Guess Family with Baby Bop and BJ Join the Fun with the Airplane Songs or fears when a storm hits. and the let's go home and having of New Year Eve Midnight for Stephanie and the Best Birthday Ever Had of fun day with Barney. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) The Kidsongs Kids Character *Alexie Agdeppa *Christopher "Chris" Aguilar *Lynsey Bartilson *Matthew Bartilson *Christian Buenaventura *Tiffany Burton *Gustav "Gus" Carr *Kari Floberg *Enjoli Flynn *Marcus "Mark" Humphrey *Nycole Koyano *Stephanie Koyano *Megan Miyahira *Michelle Montoya *Hassan Nicholas *Damien Perez *Alexandra "Alex" Picatto *Katharine "Katie" Polk *Janessa Ray *Casey Rion *Shira Roth *Melanee Ann Shale *Kyle Stanley *Janet Veyts *Danielle Wiener *Kevin Williamson, Jr. *Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky The Colby's Clubhouse Kids Friends Character *Stephanie *Shaina *Chloe *Gabi Cameo Character *Colleen (Claire Burdette) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (cameo) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) *Darnell (DeVante Warren) (cameo) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) (cameo) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) *Debi (Jasmine Wood) (cameo) Special Guess from "The Backyard Gang" All Star Character *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Special Guess First Generation Character * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Alissa (Monet Chandler) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jesse (Dean DeLuna) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Billy (Andy Evans) * Taylor (Mary Evans) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Sarah (Katie Gross) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Alex (Brandon Perry-Russell) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) All Star Character Second Generation *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) Additional Cast *Sally (Hollie Weikel) *Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) *Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) *Hum Bear (William Simmonds) *Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) *Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) *Christina (Betsy Dethman) *Robert (Gregory Akagi) *Jenny (Sarah Zagone) *Billy (Tony Melson) *Teapot (Susan Rice) *Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) *Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #Skidamarink (Preformed by Kids) #I Love Birthdays (Preformed by Barney and Kids) #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (Preformed by Barney, Drum Major, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #Walking Walking (Preformed by Kids) #Rickety Tickety (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #Little Peter Rabbit (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Hum Bear and Kids) #I'm a Little Teapot (Preformed by Barney, Teapot and Kids) #Alphabet Song (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #Sally's Wearing a Red Dress (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Preformed by Barney, Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #The Airplane Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) #What Shall We Make Today? (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop and Kids) #Scary Stories (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #The Having Fun Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear and Kids) #Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me"/"Barney Songs From The Park") #I Love You (Preformed by Barney and Kids) #Me and My Family (Reprise) (Instrumental) Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And if he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell in the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast? *(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as Beast shredding his portrait. The camera slowly zooms out from the castle and we see the title) Quote 2 (English version) *(Fade up on the home of Belle. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town) *Belle: Little town, it's a silent village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say..... *Townsfolk #1: Bonjour! *Townsfolk #2: Bonjour! *Townsfolk #3: Bonjour! *Townsfolk #4: Bonjour! *Townsfolk #5: Bonjour! *Belle: There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town. *Baker: Good morning, Belle! *(Belle jumps over to the bakery) *Belle: Morning, monsieur! *Baker: Where are you off to? *Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and... *Baker: (Ignoring her) That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!! *Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you warn? *Woman #1: Never part on any crowd. *Baker: Because her head's up on some cloud. *Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl, that's Belle! *(Belle jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town) *Driver: Bonjour! *Woman #2: Good day! *Driver: How is your family? *Woman #3: Bonjour! *Merchant: Good day! *Woman #3: How is your wife? *Woman #4: I need six eggs! *Man #1: That's too expensive! *Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! *(Belle enters the bookshop) *Bookseller: Ah, Belle! *Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. *Bookseller: (Putting the book back on the shelf) Finished already? *Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new? *Bookseller: (laughing) Not since yesterday. *Belle: (on a ladder of the bookshelf) That's alright. I'll borrow...this one! *Bookseller: That one? But you've read this twice! *Belle: Well, that's my favorite! (Belle swings the side of the ladder, rolling down its track) Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! *Bookseller: (handing her the book) Well, if you like this all that much, that's yours! *Belle: But, sir! *Bookseller: I exist! *Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! (leaves the bookshop) *Men: (looking in the window, turning to watch her) Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well. *Women: With a dreamy far-off look! *Men: And her nose stuck in a book! *All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle! *(Belle sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and the washing woman in the background, who leaves) *Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part, because you'll see! Here's if she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him until chapter three! *Woman #5: Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have had no parallel! *Merchant: But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us... *All: She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle! *(Geese fly overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Lefou runs over, holds out the bag and misses, catching the prize. He returns to Gaston) *Lefou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the entire world! *Gaston: I know! *Lefou: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you; and no girl for that matter! *Gaston: It's true, Lefou, and I have my sights set on that one! *Lefou: The inventor's daughter? *Gaston: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. *Lefou: But she-- *Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. *Lefou: I know-- *Gaston: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? *Lefou: Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean... *Gaston: Right from the moment if I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, (Belle walks by and away) who is beautiful as me. Well, I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle. *Bimbettes: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh, he's so cute. Be yet my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute. *(Belle walks easily through the crowd of people in the town, Gaston attempts to catch up to her) *Man #1: Bonjour! *Gaston: Pardon! *Man #2: Good day! *Man #3: Mais oui! *Woman #1: You call this bacon? *Woman #2: What lovely grapes! *Man #4: Some cheese! *Woman #3: Ten yards! *Man 4: One pound. *Gaston: Excuse me! *Man #4: I'll get the knife! *Gaston: Please let me through! *Woman #4: This bread! *Man #5: These fish! *Woman #4: It's stale! *Man #5: They smell! *Man #6: Madame's mistaken! *Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! *All: Well, maybe so... *Gaston: Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife! (Townsfolk gather around Gaston, and eventually surround him) *All: Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in! *Group #1: But she really is a funny girl. *Group #2: A beauty but a funny girl. *All: She really is a funny girl! That Belle! Quote 3 (English version) *Gaston: Hello, Belle. *Belle: Bonjour, Gaston. (Gaston grabs the book from Belle) Gaston, may I have my book back, please? *Gaston: How can you read this? There's no pictures! *Belle: Well, some people use their imaginations. *Gaston: Belle, it's about time you have your head out of these books (tossing the book into the mud) and paid attention to more reluctant facts; like me. (The Bimbettes, who are looking on, sigh. Belle has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud) The entire town's speaking about this. It's not right for a woman to read; soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking. *Belle: Gaston, you are positively primeval. *Gaston: (Putting his hand around her shoulders) Why, thank you, Belle. Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies. *Belle: Perhaps some other time. *Bimbette #1: What's wrong with her? *Bimbette #2: She's crazy! *Bimbette #3: He's gorgeous! *Belle: Please, Gaston, I can't. (Getting out of Gaston's grip) I have to get home to help my father. Farewell. *Lefou: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get! *(Gaston and Lefou laugh heartily) *Belle: Don't you speak about my father that fashion! *Gaston: Yes, don't speak about her father that fashion! (He conks Lefou on the head) *Belle: My father's not crazy! He's a genius! (Explosion in the background. Gaston and Lefou continue laughing) Quote 4 (English version) *(Belle rushes home and descends into the basement) *Belle: Papa? *Maurice: How on earth did that happen? Doggone it! (He pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants) *Belle: Are you alright, Papa? *Maurice: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk! (kicking the machine) *Belle: You always say that. *Maurice: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this bonehead contraption to work. *Belle: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow... *Maurice: Hmph! *Belle: ...and become a world famous inventor! *Maurice: You really believe that? *Belle: I always have. *Maurice: Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this fact fixed in no time, (sliding under the machine) hand me that dog-legged clincher there. Well, did you have a good time in town today? *Belle: I have a new book. Papa, do you think that I'm odd? *Maurice: My daughter? Odd? (Appears from under the machine with bizarre goggle contraptions on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that? *Belle: Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really speak to. *Maurice: How about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow! *Belle: He's handsome alright, rude and conceited and...oh, Papa, he's not for me! *Maurice: Well, don't you worry, because this invention's going to be the start of a new life for me. (Comes out from under the machine) I think that's done this. Now, let's give that a try. (Maurice whirs and chops wood, just as it shall) *Belle: It works? *Maurice: It does? It does! *Belle: You did it! You really did it! *Maurice: Hitch up, Philippe girl. I'm off to the fair! (Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out) Quote 5 (English version) *(Fade to later in the day) *Belle: Farewell, Papa! Good luck! *Maurice: Farewell, Belle, and take care while I'm gone! *(Maurice and Philippe continue on their journey until they become lost) *Maurice: We should be there by now. Perhaps we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a moment. (Lifts a lantern to illuminate a sign, giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia) Let's go this way! *(Philippe looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left) *Maurice: C'mon, Philippe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time! *(Phillipe and Maurice continue through the dark, as Philippe feels the presence of wolves in the area) *Maurice: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Philippe? We'd better turn around......and...whoa....whoa boy, whoa, Philippe! Oh, oh! Watch out! *(A swam of bats fly out of a tree. Philippe runs through the forest, avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff) *Maurice: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-back up! Easy now. Easy! Hey, now. Steady. (Philippe eventually bucks him off) Philippe! (Philippe runs away, leaving Maurice on the edge of the cliff) Philippe? Oh, dear! (He looks up and sees the wolves growling at him. Maurice runs away, being chased by the wolves. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open) *Maurice: Help! Is someone there? Help! *(The gate opens, and Maurice runs in. He locks the gate in the wolves' faces. Leaving his hat on the ground, as the rain begins to fall) Quote 6 (English version) *(Maurice runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously) *Maurice: Hello? Hullo-o-o-o! *(Watching from a table near the entrance are Lumiere and Cogsworth) *Lumiere: (Barely whispering) Old fellow must have his road in the woods. *Cogsworth: (Also whispering) Keep silent! Perhaps he'll go away. *Maurice: Is someone there? *Cogsworth: Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word! *Maurice: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night. *Lumiere: (looking at Cogsworth like a child having just found a lost puppy) Oh, Cogsworth, have a heart. *Cogsworth: Csendes! (Cogsworth put his hand over Lumiere's mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Cogsworth's hand) Ow, ow, ow, OW, OW, OUCH!!!!! *Lumiere: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here. *Maurice: (looking around in confusion) Who said that? (He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand) *Lumiere: (Tapping him on the shoulder) Over here! *Maurice: (Spins around, pulling Lumiere to the other side) Where? *Lumiere: (Taps Maurice on the side of his head. Maurice looks at Lumiere) Allo! *Maurice: Oh!!!! (Alarmed, he drops Lumiere onto the floor) Incredible! *Cogsworth: (jumping over) Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy---aaugh! (Maurice picks up Cogsworth) *Maurice: How is this accomplished? (He fiddles with Cogsworth) *Cogsworth: Put me down! At once! (Maurice tickles the bottoms of Cogsworth's feet. He laughs. He begins to wind the spring on the back of Cogsworth's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Maurice opens the front of Cogsworth and begins to play with his pendulum. Cogsworth locks the door shut on his finger) Sir, close that at once, do you mind! *Maurice: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...I mean...aah, aah, aah-choo!!!! (Maurice sneezes in Cogsworth's face, who proceeds to wipe his face off, using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper fashion. Maurice sniffles, indicating that the cold he has caught from being in the rain) *Lumiere: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire. *Maurice: Thank you. *(Lumiere and Maurice head towards the den, with Cogsworth running after them) *Cogsworth: No, no, no, you do know what the master would do if he finds you here. (Beast is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den) I demand you to stop......right...there! (Cogsworth tumbles down the steps. Maurice takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire) Oh, dear, not the master's chair! (Footstool rushes past Cogsworth, barking up a storm) I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this! *Maurice: (As Footstool rushes up to him) Well, hello there, boy. (Footstool props himself up under Maurice's feet. Coatrack enters and removes his cloak) What service! *Cogsworth: Alright, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and... (Cogsworth is run over by the anachronistic Indy Car sounding tea cart of Mrs. Potts) *Mrs. Potts: (Arriving by Maurice's side) How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. (Pours tea into the cup, which jumps over into Maurice's open hand) *Cogsworth: (from face down position on carpet) No! No tea, no tea!!! *Chip: (As Maurice sips the tea) Ha ha! His mustache tickles, mamma! *Maurice: (Alarmed by the cup) Oh! Hello! *(The door to the den locks open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Lumiere's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Cogsworth dives for shelter. Mrs. Potts begins to shake. Chip jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother) *Chips: Oops! *(Beast enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness) *Beast: (Growling his words) There's a stranger here. *Lumiere: (who has relit his flames) Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet... (Lumiere's last sentence is drowned out by the Beast's very loud growl, which puts out his flames once again. Lumiere looks down, dejected) *Cogsworth: (Coming out from under a rug) Master, I'd like to take this moment to say. I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! (Again, Beast's growl drowns out Cogsworth) *(Maurice looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Beast) *Beast: Who are you? What are you doing here? *Maurice: (Very afraid and backing away from the advancing Beast) I was lost in the woods and... (stares at Beast) *Beast: (Advancing on him) You're not welcome here! *Maurice: I'm sorry. *Beast: What are you staring at? *Maurice: (Cowering under Beast) Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave) *Beast: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed) Well, you've come to stare at the beast, have you? *Maurice: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay. *Beast: I'll give you a place to stay! (Beast picks up Maurice, carries him out of the room and locks the door, plunging the den, along with Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip into darkness. Fade out) Quote 7 (English version) *(Fade into Belle's cottage, seen from Gaston and Lefou's point of view) *Lefou: Heh! Oh, boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, right, Gaston? *Gaston: Yep. This is my lucky day! *(Gaston lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Lefou in the mouth. Gaston turns to the band, the wedding guests and the others, apparently just out of sight of Belle's cottage) *Gaston: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and propose to the girl! (The minister, the baker and the others laugh heartily. Camera pans swiftly to show the bimbettes weeping their eyes out. To Lefou) And you, Lefou. If Belle and I come out that door-- *Lefou: Oh, I know, I know! I strike up the band! (He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride". Gaston hits a baritone over his head) *Gaston: Not yet! *Lefou: (From inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece) I'm sorry! *(Cut to interior of the cottage. Belle is sitting in a chair, reading her new book. There is a knock at the door. Belle puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees Gaston's anachronistically accurate fish-eye view. She moans, and pushes the door open) *Belle: Gaston, what a pleasant....surprise. *Gaston: Isn't it, though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day.... (Gaston pauses behind a mirror and licks his teeth clean) This is the day your dreams come true. *Belle: How do you know about my dreams, Gaston? *Gaston: Plenty. Here, picture this. (Gaston plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Belle's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his holy socks) A rustic hunting lodge, my latest murder roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. (Belle looks positively disgusted. Gaston gets up next to her face) We'll have six or seven. *Belle: Dogs? *Gaston: No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me! *Belle: Imagine that. (She picks up her book, places a mark on it and puts it on the shelf) *Gaston: And do you know who that wife will be? *Belle: Let me think. *Gaston: (Corners Belle) You, Belle! *Belle: (Ducking under Gaston's arms) Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say. *Gaston: (Pushing chairs and facts out of the way until he reaches Belle and traps her against the door) Say you'll marry me. *Belle: (Reaching for the doorknob) I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you. (She twists the knob and the door opens. Belle ducks under Gaston as he tumbles out the door and into the mud) *(The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride". Gaston's boots are thrown out of the door. Lefou, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Gaston's legs sticking out of the mud, and a pig's head sticking up. Lefou cuts off the band, and Gaston's head bursts up, with Pierre on top of him. He tilts his head, and Pierre slides down his back) *Lefou: Well, how'd it go? *Gaston: (Picks up Lefou by the neck) I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that! (Gaston drops Lefou into the mud) *Lefou: (To Pierre) Huh, touchy! *Pierre: (groaning) *(Gaston walks off, dejected, and the focus returns to the cottage. Belle pokes her head out the door) *Belle: Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife. No sir, not me, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life! (Belle walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley) I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can warn. And for once, it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they had planned. *(Philippe runs into the open field. Belle looks at him, disturbed that Maurice is not with him) *Belle: Philippe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Philippe? What just happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him! *(Belle unhitches the wagon from Philippe) Quote 8 (English version) *(Cut to exterior of the castle gate. How Philippe brought Belle there is a mystery, seeing as Philippe never made it to the castle with Maurice) *Belle: What is this place? *(Philippe snorts, then begins to buck as if something is frightening him. Belle dismounts and comforts him) *Belle: Philippe, please, easy. (She enters the gate and sees Maurice's hat on the ground) Papa. *(Cut to interior of the castle with Cogsworth and Lumiere discussing the events) *Cogsworth: Couldn't keep silent, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch. *Lumiere: I was just trying to be hospitable. *(Cut back to the door opening and Belle entering the castle) *Belle: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here? *(Belle ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father. Cut to the kitchen where Mrs. Potts is standing next to a tub of hot water. Chip jumps in) *Chip: Mamma. There's a girl in the castle! *Mrs. Potts: Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories. *Chip: But really, mamma, I saw her. *Mrs. Potts: (Disgusted) Not another word. Into the tub. (She lifts Chip into the tub. Fifi enters) *Fifi: A girl! I saw a girl in the castle! *Chip: (poking his head out from the water) See, I told ya so! *(Cut back to Lumiere and Cogsworth bickering) *Cogsworth: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed... *Belle: Papa? *(Cogsworth and Lumiere turn to look at their new arrival) *Lumiere: Did you see that? (Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Cogsworth) It's a girl! *Cogsworth: I know it's a girl. *Lumiere: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her) *Cogsworth: Wait a moment, wait a moment! *(Belle advances down a narrow hallway. Cogsworth and Lumiere sneak up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where Maurice is being kept. The door creaks open and Belle hears the sound) *Belle: Papa? Papa! (Cogsworth hides behind the door and Lumiere rushes off) Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father! (She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Lumiere is watching her) That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...is there anyone here? *(Maurice's voice echoes from his cell) *Maurice: Belle? *Belle: (Rushes up to the cell to find him) Oh, Papa! *Maurice: How did you find me? *Belle: Oh, your hands are like ice. I have to get you out of here. *Maurice: Belle, I want you to leave this place. *Belle: Who did this to you? *Maurice: No time to explain. You must go...now! *Belle: I won't leave you. *(Suddenly, Beast grabs Belle's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch that she is carrying into a puddle and the room is dark, except for one beam of light from a heavenly light) *Beast: What are you doing here? *Maurice: Run, Belle! *Belle: Who's there? Who are you? *Beast: The master of this castle. *Belle: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see that he's sick? *Beast: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here. *Belle: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything! *Beast: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. *Belle: Oh, there must be some fashion I can...wait! Take me, instead! *Beast: You! (Realizing how much she cared for him) You would take his place? *Maurice: Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing here! *Belle: If I did so, would you let him go? *Beast: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever. *(Belle ponders the situation and realizes that she can't see the captor) *Belle: Come into the light. *(Beast drags his legs, then his entire body into the beam of light. Belle looks up, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Maurice) *Maurice: No, Belle. I won't let you do this! *(Belle regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very Virginian look) *Belle: You have my word. *Beast: (swiftly) Done! *(He moves over to unlock the cell, and Belle collapses to the floor with her hands on her head. We hear the door being unlocked, then Maurice rushes over to Belle) *Maurice: No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life---- (Beast grabs him and drags him downstairs) *Belle: Wait! *Maurice: Belle! *Belle: Please wait! *(Cut to exterior of the castle. Beast drags Maurice toward the palanquin) *Maurice: No, please spare my daughter! Please! *Beast: She's no longer your concern. (Beast throws Maurice into the palanquin) Take him to the village. *(The palanquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with Maurice inside) *Maurice: Let me out! Please, let me out, please wait! *(Cut to Belle looking out the cell window at the palanquin crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to weep) *(Cut to Beast walking up the stairs. Lumiere is yet at his post) *Lumiere: Um, master? *Beast: (frustratedly) What? *Lumiere: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room. (Beast growls frustratedly at him) Then again, perhaps not. Quote 9 (English version) *(Beast enters the cell where Belle is yet weeping) *Belle: You didn't even let me say a farewell. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say a farewell. *Beast: (feeling bad) I'll show you to your room. *Belle: (surprised) My room? (Indicating) But I thought--- *Beast: You wanna---you wanna stay in the tower? *Belle: No. *Beast: Then follow me. *(Beast leads Belle to her room. As they proceed, Belle begins to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on her. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Beast, who is carrying Lumiere as a light source. Beast turns back to Belle, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye) *Lumiere: Say something to her. *Beast: What? Oh. (To Belle) I...um...hope you like it here. (He looks at Lumiere for approval. He motions for Beast to continue) The castle is your home now, where you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing. *Belle: What's in the West.... *Beast: (stopping frustratedly) It's forbidden! *(Beast continues, and Belle reluctantly follows. Cut to interior of Belle's room, dark. The door opens and the light spills in) *Beast: (Tenderly) Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you. *Lumiere: (whispering in his ear) Dinner--invite her to dinner. *Beast: (Growing frustrated) You will...join me for dinner. That's not a request! *(Beast leaves, locking the door behind him. Belle, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, eventually breaking down and weeping) Quote 10 (English version) *(Fade to tavern in the town) *Gaston: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston! *Lefou: (laughs) Darn right! *Gaston: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. (turns the chair away) *Lefou: (Runs in front of him) More beer? *Gaston: (Turns the chair away again) What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. *Lefou: Who, you? Never. Gaston, you have to pull yourself together. (Begins to sing) Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston. Looking so hard in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston. (cheering from the gallery) Even while taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired by you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you. (Lefou turns the chair back to forward) And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston, no one's swift as Gaston. No one's next as incredibly thick as Gaston. For there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley. And they'll warn you whose team they prefer to be on! *(Lefou has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. Lefou jumps up and wraps the belt around Gaston's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. Lefou continues to dance around. The old cronies pick him up and swing him around) *Old Cronies: No one's been like Gaston, a kingpin like Gaston. *Lefou: No one has a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston. *Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! *Old Cronies: My, what a guy, that Gaston! *(The old cronies swing Lefou back and forth into the camera. Lefou tickles Gaston's chin, who stands with pride) *Old Cronies: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips *Lefou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! *(Lefou swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer in Gaston's face, who socks Lefou in the face) *All: No one fights like Gaston, douses lights like Gaston. *Wrestler: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston. *Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny. *Gaston: As you see, I have biceps to spare. *Lefou: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny. *Gaston: That's right! And every last bit of these covered with hair! *(Gaston fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the bimbettes on it. He drops the bench on Lefou, then turns to the camera and reveals his hairy chest) *Cronies: No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston. *Lefou: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston! *Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey! *All: Ten points for Gaston! *(Gaston plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on Lefou's head) *Gaston: If I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs. Every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I ate five dozen eggs. Well, I'm roughly the size of a barge! *(Gaston juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole. Lefou attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs) *All: No one shoots like Gaston, makes these beauts like Gaston. *Lefou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston. *Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! *(Gaston takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the animals' heads he has murdered. The mystery cut of music is here. Cut to the ending of "Gaston" reprise) *All: My, what a guy! Gaston!!!!!! *(The old cronies have picked up the chair and carry Gaston around it. Lefou tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and Lefou is pinned underneath. Maurice bursts in frantically) *Maurice: Help! Someone help me! *Old Man: Maurice? *Maurice: Please! Wait, I need your help! He has her. He has her locked in the dungeon. *Citizen: Who? *Maurice: Belle. We must go. Not a moment to lose! *Gaston: Whoa. Slow down, Maurice. Who has Belle locked in a dungeon? *Maurice: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast! *(Maurice has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at Gaston's feet. A moment of silence, then the old cronies begin to laugh and mock him) *Crony #1: Is it a big beast? *Maurice: Huge! *Crony #2: With a long, ugly snout? *Maurice: Hideously ugly! *Crony #3: And sharp, cruel fangs? *Maurice: Yes, yes. Will you help me? *Gaston: Alright, old man. We'll help you out. *Maurice: You will? Oh, thank you, thank you! *(The old cronies pick up Maurice and help him out by throwing him through the door) *Crony #1: Crazy old Maurice. *Crony #4: He's always good for a laugh! *Gaston: (Very pensive) Crazy old Maurice, huh? Crazy old Maurice. What? Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking. *(Lefou is yet under the chair) *Lefou: A dangerous pastime-- *Gaston: (finishing line) I know, but that wacky old coot is Belle's father. And his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning. Since I looked at that loony old man. See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle. And right now, I'm evolving a PLAN!! *(Gaston picks Lefou out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers) *Gaston: If I... (whisper) *Lefou: Yes? *Gaston: Then we... (whisper) *Lefou: No, would she? *Gaston: (whispering) GUESS!! *Lefou: Now I get it! *Both: Let's go! *(They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing) *Both: No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston. *Lefou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston. *All: Where his marriage, we soon'll be celebrating! My, what a guy, Gaston!!! *(Camera zooms out through the window to the snow-covered square, empty except for Maurice) *Maurice: (to no one in particular) Will no one help me? Quote 11 (English version) *(Fade back to the bedroom of the castle where Belle is yet weeping. There is a clink at the door. Belle gets up and walks over to open the door. Mrs. Potts enters with Chip and their entourage) *Belle: Who is this? *Mrs. Potts: (from outside the door) Mrs. Potts, darling. (Door opens) I thought you might like a spot of tea. *Belle: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a walking tea set) But you...ah...but...I- *(Belle bumps into Wardrobe) *Wardrobe: Oof. Careful! *Belle: (sits on the bed) This is impossible. *Wardrobe: (leans her shoulder on the bed, bursting the other end and Belle into the air) I know that is, but here we are! *Chip: (as sugar and cream are being poured into him) Warned you that she was pretty, mama, didn't I? *Mrs. Potts: Alright, now, Chip. That'll do. (Chip jumps over to Belle, who is sitting on the floor) Slowly, now. Don't spill! *Belle: Thank you. (She picks up Chip, and is about to take a sip of tea) *Chip: (To Belle) Wanna see me do a trick? (Chip takes a deep breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup) *Mrs. Potts: (admonishingly) Chip! *Chip: (looking guilty) Oops. I'm sorry. *Mrs. Potts: (To Belle) That was a very brave fact you did so, my darling. *Wardrobe: We all think so. *Belle: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything. *Mrs. Potts: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see. (She looks up, alarmed) Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, if there's a supper to get on the table. Chip! *Chip: (jumping away) Farewell! *(Belle stands and Wardrobe approaches her) *Wardrobe: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I have in my drawers. (The doors fly open and the moths flutter out. She locks them shut) Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are. (One door opens, the other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress) Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one! *Belle: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner. *Wardrobe: Oh, but you must! *(Cogsworth waddles in) *Cogsworth: Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served. Quote 12 (English version) *(Cut to Beast pacing back and forth in front of the fire, with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere looking on) *Beast: What's taking so long? I warned her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?! *Mrs. Potts: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day. *Lumiere: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell? *Beast: (frustratedly) Of course I have! I'm not a fool. *Lumiere: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight! *Mrs. Potts: Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These facts take time. *Lumiere: But the rose has already begun to wilt. *Beast: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me! *(Lumiere shrugs his shoulders and looks at Mrs. Potts) *Mrs. Potts: Oh, you must help her to see past all that. *Beast: I don't know how. *Mrs. Potts: Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman. *(Beast sits up, then straightens his face very formally) *Lumiere: (adding in) Ah yes, if she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair grin. Come, come. Show me the grin. (Beast bears his ragged fangs in a frightened and yet funny grin) *Mrs. Potts: But don't frighten the poor girl. *Lumiere: Impress her with your rapier wit. *Mrs. Potts: But be gentle. *Lumiere: Shower her with compliments. *Mrs. Potts: But be sincere. *Lumiere: And above all.... *Both: You must control your temper! *(The door creaks open. Beast wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly) *Lumiere: Here she is! *(Cogsworth enters) *Cogsworth: Uh, good evening. *(Beast goes from expectant to mad) *Beast: (growling) Well, where is she? *Cogsworth: (buying time) Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the progress of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are ah...she's not coming. *(Cut to exterior of the den with the door slightly ajar) *Beast: WHAT?! *(The door bangs open and Beast comes running out, with the objects giving chase) *Cogsworth: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty! *(Cut to exterior of Belle's room. Beast runs up to it and bangs on the door) *Beast: (Yelling) I thought I warned you to come down to dinner! *Belle: (From behind the door) I'm not hungry. *Beast: You come out or I'll.....I'll break down the door! *Lumiere: (interrupting) Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best fashion to win the girl's affections. *Cogsworth: (pleading) Please! Attempt to be a gentleman. *Beast: (growing frustrated) But she is being....so difficult! *Mrs. Potts: Gently, gently. *Beast: (very dejected) Will you come down to dinner? *Belle: No! *(Beast looks at the objects, very frustrated) *Cogsworth: Suave. Genteel. *Beast: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door) It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner. *Cogsworth: Ahem, ahem, we say please. *Beast: (once again dejected) Well, please. *Belle: (Mad at Beast) No, thank you. *Beast: (furious) You can't stay in there forever! *Belle: (provokingly) Yes, I can! *Beast: Well, fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!! (To the objects) If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all! (Beast runs back down the hall, locking a door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Lumiere) *Mrs. Potts: That didn't go very well at all, did it? *Cogsworth: Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change. *Lumiere: (Taking guard position next to the door) You can count on me, my captain. *Cogsworth: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up. *(Cut to interior of the Beast's lair. Beast enters, knocking over and destroying facts in his path) *Beast: I ask nicely, but she refuses to go hunting. What a...what does she want me to do; beg? (Picking up the Magic Mirror) Show me the girl. *(The Magic Mirror shines, then glows green and reveals Belle in her bedroom, speaking to Wardrobe) *Wardrobe: (in the mirror, pleading) Why the master's not so bad, once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance? *Belle: (yet disturbed by the attack) I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him! *Beast: (setting down the Magic Mirror, speaking tenderly) I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything; but a monster. (Another petal falls off the rose) It's hopeless. *(Beast puts his hands on his head as in a depressed state. Fade out) Quote 13 (English version) *(Fade in to exterior of Belle's room. Door creaks open. Belle silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are Lumiere and Fifi) *Fifi: Oh, dear! *Lumiere: Oh, yes! *Fifi: Oh, dear! *Lumiere: Oh, yes, yes, yes! *Fifi: I've been burnt by you before! *(Lumiere and Fifi have emerged as Lumiere takes her in his arms. Suddenly, he looks up and sees Belle walking down the hall. He drops Fifi) *Fifi: Oof! *Lumiere: Zut alors! She has emerged! *(Cut to the kitchen, where we find Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and the Stove) *Mrs. Potts: C'mon, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters. (helping him in) *Chip: (yawns) But I'm not sleepy. *Mrs. Potts: Yes, you are. *Chip: No, I'm...not. (He falls asleep and Mrs. Potts shuts the cupboard door) *(A banging of pots and pans comes from the Stove) *Stove: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A jewelry masterpiece gone to waste no time. *Mrs. Potts: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us. *Cogsworth: Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, he did say please. *Mrs. Potts: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the spell. *(Belle enters, and Cogsworth cuts off Mrs. Potts before she can muster) *Cogsworth: (interrupting) Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle. (Lumiere comes running in) I am Cogsworth, head of the household. (He leans over to kiss her hand, but Lumiere butts in front of him) This is Lumiere. *Lumiere: En chante, cherie. *Cogsworth: (eventually trying to walk around Lumiere, who is yet kissing Belle's hand) If there's anything that we can to make your stay more comfortable. (Lumiere burns Cogsworth's hand) Ow!!!! *Belle: I am a little hungry. *Mrs. Potts: (emotional, to the other teapots) You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china. (The fire on the Stove roars to life, and the drawers open to reveal the silverware standing at attention) *Cogsworth: (secretively) Remember what the master said. *Mrs. Potts: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor darling go hungry. *Cogsworth: (thinking that he is giving in to the ultimate demand) Oh, alright. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-- *Lumiere: Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not a prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. (to Belle) Right this way, madam. *Cogsworth: Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks! *Lumiere: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music? *(Lumiere has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, as the door hits Cogsworth and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with pancake batter. He shrieks his line as he is in flight) *Cogsworth: MUSIC?! Quote 14 (English version) *(Cut to the dining room, where Belle is seated at the end of a long table. Lumiere is on the table and a spotlight shines on him) *Lumiere: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents; your dinner. Be our guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test, tie your napkin around your neck, cherie, and we prohibit the rest! (The chairs have wrapped napkins around Belle's necks, who take her off and places her on her lap. The chair's arms put her hands on her waists) Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why we only live to serve. Try the gray stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! (Lumiere offers Belle a plate of of hors d'oeuvres. She dips her finger in one, and tastes it) They can sing, they can dance. After all, miss, this is France! And a dinner, here is never second best! Go ahead, unfold your menu and take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui, our guest, be our guest! (A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large China collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Lumiere hands Belle a menu, which she begins to read) Beef ragout, cheese souffle. Pie and pudding en flambe! We'll get ready and serve with flair. A culinary cabaret! (Plates of food go dancing by, with Cogsworth in the pudding. Lumiere sets his torch to it, and it explodes, turning Cogsworth's face black with soot) You're alone and you're afraid, but the banquet's all ready! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining! (The flatware enters a Busby Berkeley-esque swimming scene) We warn jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks. *(Lumiere, standing on a plate, is elevated and begins to juggle his candles. The mugs enter the shot) *Mugs: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!!! *(The mugs begin a gymnastics routine, jumping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next) *All: C'mon and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest! *Lumiere: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest! *All: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! *(All leave except Cogsworth, who looks afraid, then begins to inch away. Lumiere enters and holds him there) *Lumiere: Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving! He's not entire without a soul to wait upon. *Cogsworth: Get off! *Lumiere: Ah, these good old days if we were useful. Suddenly, these good old days are gone. *(Lumiere sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Cogsworth looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their fact) *Lumiere: Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! (Lumiere dusts the salt of Cogsworth's head, who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold) Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby flat and lazy. You walked in, and oops-a-daisie! *(Lumiere jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Cogsworth out of the mold. Cut to the kitchen, where Mrs. Potts is surrounded by soap bubbles) *Mrs. Potts: It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed! (Mrs. Potts continues to dance around the kitchen) With dessert, she'll want tea, and my darling, that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed! We have a lot to do; is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! *(Mrs. Potts is cleaned off by a napkin. She jumps onto the tea cart and rolls into the dining room, where she offers tea to Belle) *All: She's our guest! *Mrs. Potts: She's our guest! *All: She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's yet glowing. Let us help you, we'll keep moving. *(The china and the candlesticks perform an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending in a close-up of Lumiere) *All: (especially Lumiere) Curse by curse, one by one, until you shout "Enough, I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but for now let's eat up, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!! *(A fantastic ending comes of the song, with the silverware flying through the air, the plates and the featherdusters dancing, and Cogsworth's focus of attention, until Lumiere comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range) *Belle: Bravo! That was wonderful! *Cogsworth: Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it, everyone? (Looking at his own face) Oh, my heavens, will you look at the time? Now, it's off to bed, off to bed! *(Lumiere comes up next to Cogsworth) *Belle: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle. *Cogsworth: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? (He tries to cover it up, just as a fork runs past. To Lumiere) It wasn't you, wasn't it? *Belle: I, um, figured it out for myself. (Cogsworth and Lumiere have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. Cogsworth dusts himself off, and Lumiere fixes his waxed nose) I'd like to look around, if that's alright. *Lumiere: (emotional) Oh! Would you like a tour? *Cogsworth: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to Lumiere) We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean. *Belle: (Poking Cogsworth in the belly) Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle. *Cogsworth: (flattered) Well, actually, ah yes, I do so! Quote 15 (English version) *(Fade to Cogsworth, Lumiere and Belle walking down a hall with the Sultan. Cogsworth is lecturing) *Cogsworth: As you can see, the stone facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I? (He turns to find the suits of armor's heads have turned to follow Belle) As you were! (They all snap back to face forward) Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the--mademoiselle? *(Cogsworth turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Lumiere run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs) *Belle: What's up there? *Cogsworth: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring. *(Lumiere has been shaking his head, but Cogsworth nudges him and he nods in agreement) *Belle: Ah, so that's the West Wing. *Lumiere: (To Cogsworth) Nice going! *Belle: I wonder what he's hiding up there. *Lumiere: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing! *Belle: Then it wouldn't be forbidden. *(She steps over them, but they dash up and block her again) *Cogsworth: Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to... *Belle: (again stepping over them) Maybe later. *Lumiere: (with Cogsworth, again dashing and blocking) The garden, or the library perhaps? *Belle: (Now, with incredible interest) You have a library? *Cogsworth: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her) Oh, yes! Indeed! Quote 16 (English version) * Quote 17 (English version) * Quote 18 (English version) * Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) * Quote 21 (English version) * Quote 22 (English version) * Quote 23 (English version) * Quote 24 (English version) * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Credits *Founder/Creator: Sheryl Stamps Leach *Executive Producers: Randy Dalton *Supervising Producer: Linda Houston, Jim Rowley *Segment Producer: Linda Dippel *Producer: Ben Vaguhn *Associate Producer: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly *Director: Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Musical Director: Joe Phillips *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Lyricist & Composer Original Songs: Angelo Natalie, Phil Parker, Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton, Deborra Murphy, Lawrence I. Haron *Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson *Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, PH.D *Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry *Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen *Associate Director: Heather Smith *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Cast: *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Alexie Agdeppa *Christopher "Chris" Aguilar *Lynsey Bartilson *Matthew Bartilson *Christian Buenaventura *Tiffany Burton *Gustav "Gus" Carr *Kari Floberg *Enjoli Flynn *Marcus "Mark" Humphery *Nycole Koyano *Stephanie Koyano *Michael Minden *Megan Miyahira *Michelle Montoya *Hassan Nicholas *Alexandra "Alex" Picatto *Katharine "Katie" Polk *Janessa Ray *Casey Rion *Shira Roth *Melanee Ann Shale *Kyle Stanley *Janet Veyts *Danielle Wiener *Kevin Williamson Jr. *Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky *Stephanie *Shaina *Chloe *Gabi *Colleen (Claire Burdette) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (cameo) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) *Darnell (DeVante Warren) (cameo) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) (cameo) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) *Debi (Jasmine Wood) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jennifer (Alexie Harris) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Andy (Andy Evans) *Mary (Mary Evans) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Katie (Katie Gross) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Brandon (Brandon Perry-Russell) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Sally (Hollie Weikel) *Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) *Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) *Hum Bear (William Simmonds) *Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) *Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) *Christina (Betsy Dethman) *Robert (Gregory Akagi) *Jenny (Sarah Zagone) *Billy (Tony Melson) *Teapot (Susan Rice) *Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) *Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) *Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin *Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro *Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe *Editor: McKee Smith *Associate Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck *Lighting Supervisor: David Grill *Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel *Technical Director: Terrie Davis, Emmett Loughran *Video Engineer Lighting Director: Bink Williams *Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise *Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Bruce Deck, Eric Norberg, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Jason Kantrowitz, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn *Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen *Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew *Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson *Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe *Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly *Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom *VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan *Production Audio: Ken Billington, David Voss, Jenny Dempsey *Audio Assistants: Sheryl Crow and Tay C. Hoyle *Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard *Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio *Barney's Hat Designer for Property Master: Susie Thennes *Props: Elizabeth Velten *Flyman: James Anderson *Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy *Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White *Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner *Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald *Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen *Head Electrics: Billy Walker *Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia *Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey *Head Props: Tony Hauser *Head Audio: Ed Santini *Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst *Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt *Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer *Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle *Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann *Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio *Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White *Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush *Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry *Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward *Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins *Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins *Farm Handler: Dawn Animal Agency *Production Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn *Production Manager: Lynn Finkle *Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance *Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens *Assistant Music Director: Cry Wolf Music Inc. *Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport *Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch *Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski *Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove *Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell *Credits: David Buell *Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall *Tutor: Sandra Gilpin *Child Supervisor: Mary Evans *Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer *Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, and Amy Cascio *Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates *Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. *For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 *Executive Supervision: Jocelyn Stevenson *Copyright ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Trivia *The Barney costume from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. *The Barney voice from "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Easy as ABC" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "My Baby Brother" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go to The Farm" is used. *The BJ voice from "Look What I Can Do!" is used. *A reference is made to "Wee Sing Together" is used. *The same Season 6 Barney doll that was used in "Barney's Beach Party" was also used in this video. *The production for this video took place from December 31, 2003 until May 1, 2004. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "It's Your Birthday, Barney", expect it's was the "Barney's Christmas Star", "Barney's Musical Castle", "All Aboard", "BJ's Really Cool House", "Splish! Splash!", "Play It Safe!", "My Family and Me", "Bunches of Boxes!", "Movin' and Groovin'", "Now I Know My ABC's", "Barney's Colorful World!", "Let's Go To The Farm", "The Land of Make Believe", "Let the Games Begin" and "Everyone Is Special". *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005. However, but it was delayed until July 12, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on May 2005, before this video was released on July 12, 2005. *This is first time Stephanie snores is sleeping, pixie dust sprinkles on her and Kimball in his room to have sweet dreams is snoring, her snore is the same as Zelda's snore from the sequel and the third game of Super Smash Bros conducts, she does the same thing as Carrie Rawlins from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" and Amy from Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Waiting for Santa" apologizes for saying a bad word to Barney and the gang. *The Season 6 Barney doll from is used in this video. *This video is similar to "Barney's Birthday (2005)", expect it has Stephaine's 7th Birthday New Year Eve Party in this video. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *The Nighttine version of "I Love You" from this video first was "Barney's Christmas Star (2002)" and would be until used in "A Visit to Santa (2007)". Category:Season 9 Videos Category:2005 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)